A Regular Meds Run
The doctor needs you to go out to pick up some medication for her. Any detours will only be minor and probably unimportant. Cast *Maxine Myers Plot 'Saving The World' The Doctor is back on the comms, secretly. She admits that her idea may be crazy, but says she thinks you might be about to save the world. 'Heading for Pulse Hotel' The Doctor reminds you that Paula claimed she knew who patient zero was. She talks about the dog her parents used to own, and how his memory inspires her to believe the world will be rebuilt. She tells you you're heading to Pulse Hotel, at least at first. 'Room 12-72' Now that you've passed Pulse Hotel, Doctor Myers redirects you to the Tessandori Street Research Facility. She's given you the code to get inside. The Doctor tells you that Paula was working for Pandora Haze technology, researching cell regeneration. She then directs you into the building to look for the clinical trial records in room 1272. 'Escape' Doctor Myers warns you that zombies have blocked the entrance through which you entered the building. She then sees zombies entering the building through a maintenance hatch and begs you to flee while you still can. 'Eternal Life?' The Doctor is relieved to see you back on the scanners, and that you've managed to find some files. She complains about having to send you out instead of herself, because of the major's insistence that Abel's doctor be kept safe. She tells you about how she came here for Paula's work, and about her experiences with Paula during the early days of the outbreak. She reveals that Paula was investigating the possibility of eternal life. Transcript chatter MAXINE MYERS: Runner Five, it’s Doctor Myers here. I, um… well, Sam’s letting me use the booth for a while. No one else knows I’m here, and if anyone asks, this was just a regular meds run, okay? They’d probably all call me crazy anyway. Okay, how does this go again? Raise the gates! siren, gates raising Runner Five, ready? Covering fire, and… gunshots Go! I haven’t even told any of the other people at the meds center what we’re doing, because I know I’m probably crazy, too, but it’s just possible - we could be about to save the world, Runner Five! MAXINE MYERS: You listened to Paula’s recording with me, so you know what we’re doing here. Paula thinks she saw patient zero - the first person to turn zombie - and we need to find that patient’s files. And it’s hard for me to… sighs Do you know what I mean if I say that a person can keep on having an instinct, even long after the reason for it is gone? It’s like, um… my parents had a dog – Buddy. A little mutt, half spaniel, half something else, but real smart, you know? He was a great dog, Buddy, and even after I left home, he used to come and greet me when I came for a visit. So excited, like I was the best thing he’d ever seen! He died in the end, of course, but even ten years after he was gone, I used to walk into that house, ready to crouch down with my hands on my knees, so he could jump up and lick my face… Even ten years after he died. We should go easier on ourselves, Runner Five. It’s only a few months since the world ended. Stands to reason we’re going crazy. Us against New Canton… the world’s split us into fractions. Oh, I still miss that damned dog. Some part of me still believes I’m gonna see him again, and some part of me… I guess I’m still keeping Paula’s secrets because some part of me believes that the old world is coming back! Have you even had time to grieve for anyone you’ve lost, Runner Five? You’re going well, strong running! You’re heading for Pulse Hotel. I’ve told everyone here I think their in-house pharmacy might still have stocks of antibiotics. Of course, that’s not really where you’re going. MAXINE MYERS: Okay, head on down past Pulse Hotel. You’re aiming for a long, squat building painted brown. You should be able to see it in the distance now? Yeah, it looks like a warehouse attached to a toy store, but it’s not. It’s a disease research facility. The Tessandori Street facility Paula mentioned, where she used to work, and, well… obviously I was never supposed to know that, and obviously Paula was never supposed to have told me, and all my instincts still tell me I’m betraying the civilized world by telling you. We’ve all had to get used to ignoring our instincts, I suppose. Aim for the head, not the body, abandon the people you love, kill your patients… I just keep telling myself that if this works, maybe all this will be over. You see the building? Head straight for it. If the door’s not open, I’ve given you the code, which I should never have known. Paula always said breaching security protocol like this would get her fired in the end. But because I knew the code, I could sometimes sneak in when she was working late, and… laughs She liked that. You deserve to know as much as I do, Runner Five. Paula was working with this disease research facility, but she was also… she was working with Pandora Haze Technologies. That tech company? They didn’t just make those cute kids toys and advanced burns patches. They were doing some research which… it sounded far out to me then, some stuff about massively increasing cell regeneration. But since everything that’s happened, nothing sounds far out now anymore. Okay, head into the building, Runner Five. You’ll need to be quick, there are zombies approaching from six o'clock. You’re looking for the clinical trial patient records, Room 1272. That’s why they called it “VS-72”, because they were developing it there. DOCTOR MYERS: Runner Five, I can’t see or hear you, but there are zombies surrounding the entrance you came in through. You can’t go back that way, Runner Five. And if we know zombies, and I think we do by now, they’ll be all around the building in a few minutes. I need you to head toward… No! No… Runner Five, I think a maintenance hatch was left open. I see a zombie trying to worm his way into the building. If he’s there, there may be more. Grab what you can, Runner Five, and head toward the back of the building. There should be an exit at ground level. It looks clear right now, Runner Five, but you won’t be safe for long. I only hope there are no zombies in the building with you. Run! DOCTOR MYERS: Oh, thank God, I see you. I have you back on the scanner, cameras operational. There are three behind you, but they’re slow. Keep going, you’re fine. I see you have something… whatever you found in that building, I am more than grateful. The world, though they don’t know it yet, is grateful. Oh, I hate putting you at risk like this. It’s just the opposite of everything I ever trained to do. But as the Major tells me, “Can’t put the doctor at risk.” You’re disposable and I’m not! That’s the new logic! I would never have been in this country if it hadn’t been for Paula, you know. We met when she was working for Pandora Haze in Chicago, and she dragged me over the pond when she came back. She didn’t have to drag too hard. And it’s easy for a doctor to find work. She was the one whose career told us where to go. I don’t know much about her research, to be honest. It was all confidential, and whatever it may look like, she was good at keeping that stuff secret. But I knew about a year ago, from the look on her face when she came home one night, that she’d made a breakthrough. Something to change the world. And then I knew when the outbreak started, and she sat watching it on the news, crying, not able to let go of me. I thought then that there was more than she could tell me, and if she really had seen patient zero, and couldn’t say, or wasn’t sure, or thought that she’d be breaching national security by telling me, well… that explains a lot. This is the deal, Runner Five. It’s not that Paula was moonlighting. Pandora Haze Technologies was working with the government. It was a joint venture! They were looking for… it was an investigation into the possibility of eternal life. Codex Artefact Medical Records A file full of patient information from the trials of VS72. It's basically a lot of release forms, personal details, and notes about how each patient was responding to VS72. Each file has a photograph attached. Category:Mission Category:Season One